Raymond Montel
Ask a Vagrant about “The Right Bastard Raymond Montel Lord of Vice and Captain of the “Virtuous Lady of Eminent Standing” and you may get a story of a Reticulum master duelest who fled his planet after his beloved brother was slain by nefarious noble killers. Ask another barfly and they will tell you that he was found floating in space frozen in a pretech cryogenic chamber. Ask another next to that man and he will have his own rumor of the man. The men closest to the Bastard Lord of Vice will keep their silence smile and nod in agreement to whatever ludicrous tale is spun within earshot. Early Years The truth of the matter is that Raymond Montel was born a serf on Diomikato in the town of Rosatiago, his father was a legionnaire and his mother was indifferent to her son and prone to fits or manic rage and indolent depression. When he was sixteen his father died in service to House Aqulia and his family was forced to move in with his uncle, an uncomfortable position that was contentious and sometimes abusive for Young Raymond. Rather then remain at home Montel joined the legion as soon as he was eligible. Career In the Legion Raymond proved himself an exceptional leader and tactical master, within three years he was already promoted to Decanus and would soon be a Decanus Primus, it was then that he caught the eye of Prefect Aquila Maximus Tersius a noble of high birth in the House who was noted for his loyalty to his men and distaste for problems class distinctions brought upon his cohort. The young Prefect advanced Raymond rapidly though the ranks, and in five years he achieved the rank of centurion and though he was not the primus he effectively filled the position as Maximus Tersius considered him his primary field advisor and right-hand man. It was during this time that house politics caused Maximus to be targeted. Orders were handed down for his cohort to embark on a dangerous expedition. Local insurrectionist overwhelmed the cohort rapidly and against overwhelming numbers they received orders to embark on a tactically impossible charge. It soon became clear the orders were merely a plot to kill Maximus. Rather then let his entire command die, Maximus led the charge himself and let the rest of his troops fall back, Raymond joined his commander on the suicidal mission and though his commander died Raymond was merely wounded knocked unconscious and left for dead. Life as an Outlaw After the battle Raymond was able to recover but was now disillusioned with the empire. He convinced the rest of his surviving cadre to join him in deserting the legion and stealing a ship. They managed to board and capturing a nearby A.C.R.E. Super freighter disappearing from the core with it. Months later Raymond and his crew resurfaced in the Hild system with their new ship now renamed and ready to begin a new life of vice and crime. It wasn’t long after Raymond had deserted he found his new calling, falling in with the outcast community of pirates and scavengers living on the edge of the empire he converted his stolen super freighter into a combination of a trading outpost, luxury hotel and casino. Throughout the years he built his reputation as the Lord of Vice even having hosted a secret noble or two trying to scratch an adventurous itch with a crawl through the slum. He remained in charge and free due to his connections in the crime world and the undying loyalty of his crew. After many years and with the formation of the Vagrant fleet he finally officially joined the vagrants when the Northern fleet coalesced around Tuethem, he saw the profit in the campaign but as it dragged on he was inexorably drawn into the politics and maneuvering of the large council as Vagrants began their march to legitimacy. Personality and Apperance Raymond Montel has been an outlaw for near on thirty years, now that he is in his mid-fifties with rapidly thinning grey hair and pot belly that he can’t seem to get rid of, he definitely shows his age, despite this he is still surprisingly athletic and agile retaining his legionnaire discipline and training regardless his deteriorating physique and the abundant temptations of his profession. He has a quick temper that has not been tempered by age but a sense of unwavering loyalty to those he admires, or he has adopted in his care. He retains an ability to inspire admiration in others which is probably why he has lasted so long. Synth in Crew Raymond does not officially know of any synth in his crew but does aid and encourage active scrubbing and forging of new identities for his crew known as the Bastards. Some among his bodyguards are just a bit freakishly fast and a few of his favored hostesses are perhaps unnaturally beautiful but as long as they are part of his crew he won’t ask any questions and they will remain safe from the prying eyes of the empire. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:"House" Vagrant Members